Absorbent articles are used commonly. In many cases, e.g. diapers, the purchaser of the absorbent article is not the end user of the article. Many factors influence the purchaser's decision to purchase particular absorbent articles, non-limiting examples of which include: price and product performance, e.g. absorbency, ease of fastening/refastening, tactile feel against the skin, etc. The aesthetics of an absorbent article have become an increasingly important factor in driving purchase decision-making. Many purchasers prefer to have colors, patterns, and/or other designs employed by the absorbent article. This creates a need to provide desirable graphics without having an unacceptably negative impact on other decision factors, such as price and absorbency.
Conventional methods of designing graphics for absorbent articles may constitute contemplating then adding a border, or simple repeating patterns, e.g. circles or hatch marks, or the method may go so far as to have a graphic designer create a particular design for use with an absorbent article. However, many of these aforementioned methods suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, the patterns must oftentimes be very simple, e.g. borders, spots, or solid colors, or the patterns take a long time and much effort to get from artistic conception to technical achievement of printing on the absorbent article, and even then, only to yield one or a few designs. Further, typically for a new design, the process must begin from scratch. There is a need to provide more complex and more artistic graphics using less complex and time consuming methods.
Conventional methods of selling absorbent articles typically provide a plurality of absorbent articles in a unit, e.g. polybag or cardboard box, where all the absorbent articles in that unit have identical graphics, if any at all. This method suffers from one or more disadvantages. As noted above, purchasers increasingly prefer absorbent articles with graphics, and it is believed that some purchasers would prefer absorbent articles with a variety of graphics. There is a need to provide absorbent articles with a variety of graphics, preferably similar and/or related graphics, in a single unit or at least units available for purchase together.